worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
NPC
Currently shows NPC data that is known and up to date as of chapter 145. NPCs Emperor Tier NPCs Shi Wanshui * Title: Top ten fierce officers in history * Dynasty: Sui Dynasty * Identity: General of Shanhai Military * Occupation: Special officer * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 80 * Force: 95 * Intelligence: 60 * Politics: 30 * Specialties: # Take the Lead: Morale of troops enhanced by 40%. # Conquer to the South, Fight to the North: Speed and mobility of troops enhanced by 30%. # Insightful: Attack power of troops enhanced by 20%. # Loyalty: Enhances military morale 10%. * Cultivation Method: Shining Sun Spearmanship (24 styles) * Equipment: Proud yellow horse, Tiger Fish Scale Armour, Black Iron Spear, Refined Steel Sword, White Birch Bow * Evaluation: A famous hero of Sui, heroic and brave, excellent at riding and shooting. Temperament upright, poor at politics. A good soldier, poor management skills. King Tier NPCs Fan Zhongyan * Alias: '''Xi Wen * '''Title: Great Scholar * Dynasty: The Northern Song Dynasty * Identity: Secretary of the Administration Department * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 45 points * Command: 45 * Force: 30 * Intelligence: 75 * Political: 80 * Specialties: # Awe-inspiring righteousness: Enhances territorial integrity by 40%. # Worries about the land: Enhances territorial efficiency by 20%. # Gracious: Enhances the humanist level of the territory by 15%. * Evaluation: The Northern Song Dynasty was famous for thinkers, politicians, military strategists, writers, fine culture, and geniuses. Xian, placed people's happiness before his and took care of their worries first. Tian Wejing * Title: Model Official of Xinjiang * Dynasty: The Qing Dynasty * Identity: Director of Materials Reserve Department: Coordinator of territorial material reserves. * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 75 points * Commander: 40 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 70 * Political: 85 * Specialties: # Official’s Clarity: Enhances administrative efficiency of the territory by 20%. # Iron Calm: Enhances territorial prestige by 20%. # Fair and Honest: Enhances the territory’s honesty level by 20%. * Evaluation:One of Qing Dynasty Emperor Yongzheng’s three beloved officials, known for being tricky, clear-minded, and cool of heart all in one. During his governance period, the law was strict, there were almost no thieves in his jurisdiction, and he held to very strict deadlines whenever given the task to expand. Gold Tier NPCs Su Zhe * Identity: Professor at Lianzhou College * Occupation: Civil Servant (Juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Political: 65 * Specialties: # Education Preacher: Enhances the quality of residents in the territory by 10%. * Evaluation: A poet, with full knowledge of classic poetry and literature. Retired after getting tired of the ups and downs of political official. 'Xu Shu Da' * Identity: Secretary of the Culture and Education Division & President of Lianzhou College * Occupation: Civil Servant (jinshi) * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 20 * Force: 18 * Intelligence: 45 * Politics: 60 * Specialties: # Education: Raises education progress by 15%. # Enlightenment: Raises quality by 10%. * Evaluation: A scholar, strong in education. Careful personality, deep knowledge, good personality. Pei Donglai * Identity: Shanhai Navy Commander * Occupation: Intermediate Officer * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 65 * Force: 45 * Intelligence: 40 * Politics: 35 * Specialties: # Wave-treading: Troops movement speed on water increased by 10%. # Shark Capture: When activated, raises combat power by 20% for 20 minutes. * Cultivation Method: Canglang Sword Technique (18 stances) * Equipment: Ring Grip Blade * Evaluation: Originally a general, became a water bandit. Great in naval warfare, good at training troops. Ge Hongliang * Identity: President of the Military Affairs Department * Occupation: Strategist * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 35 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 60 * Specialties: # Devise Strategies: Raise troops combat power by 5%. # Tactical Proficiency: Raise troops movement speed by 10%. * Evaluation: Born as a scholar, highly intelligent, able to come up with strategies and highly loyal. Bai Nanpu * Identity: Clerk of Shanhai Town * Occupation: Civil servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Political: 50 * Specialties: # Erudite, widely read, and knowledgeable: Increase territory administrative efficiency by 5%. # Meticulous reading: Increase document handling speed by 15%. * Evaluation: Scholar from a poor family, wide-read, and knowledgeable, skilled with strategies and tactics, a pure gentleman. Song Yin * Identity: Secretary of Procuratorate Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 20 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 65 * Specialities: # Incorruptible: Raise dignity by 15%. # Solve Grievances: Raise case solving efficiency by 15%. * Evaluation: Originally a procurator and has vast amounts of experience. Familiar with law and solving cases. Unbreakable and incorruptible, Strong morals and determined person. Lin Yi * Identity: First Cavalry Squadron Captain * Occupation: Intermediate Officer * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 40 * Force: 50 * Intelligence: 25 * Political: 20 * Cultivation Method: Lin Family Spearmanship, 12 type style. * Equipment: Fine Iron Spear, Pommel Sword, Fine War Horse * Evaluation: Has studied the art of war, practices spearmanship. However, his temperament is unruly and unconventional. Cui Yingyu * Identity: Financial Secretary and Director of the Business Division. * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 25 * Force: 10 * Intelligence: 50 * Political: 58 * Specialties: # Careful planning: Enhance territorial trade profits 1%. # Heartfelt: Enhance territorial tax revenue 5%. * Evaluation: From the Cui commercial family, family of women, gentle temperament, proper businesswoman. Silver Tier NPCs Lin Yue * Identity: Shanhai Villager * Occupation: Advanced Martial Arts Instructor * Loyalty: 75 points * Specialties: # Proficient in Fist Fighting: Enhances the Fist Martial Arts of the territory by 10%. * Evaluation: Mysterious origin, once a famous fighter. Due to residual injuries, forced to leave. Xu Zhenchang * Identity: Deputy director of the Financial Department & Secretary of the Business Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 15 * Force: 12 * Intelligence: 40 * Politics: 50 * Specialties: # Detailed: Raise territory tax income by 5%. * Evaluation: Passed the imperial examinations, Careful personality, Morally upright, Experienced in politics, A rare government affairs talent. Sun Tengjiao * Identity: Shanhai Town resident * Occupation: Basic Rank General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 35 * Force: 35 * Intelligence: 20 * Politics: 20 * Cultivation method: Army Lance Law (6 stances) * Equipment: Exquisite Horse Lance * Evaluation: Military-born, born with god-level strength, good at using horse lance Taishen * Identity: Secretary of the Auditing Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 20 * Force: 10 * Intelligence: 48 * Politics: 55 * Specialities: # Incorruptible: Raises dignity by 15%. * Evaluation: Originally from a home office, good at taxes, morally upright and very careful. Wang Yuanfeng * Identity: Shanhai Town God Machine Camp Major * Occupation: Basic General * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 40 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 20 * Politics: 25 * Specialties: # Precision: Raise the precision of weapon instruments by 50%. * Cultivation Method: No * Equipment: Tang Sword, Leather Armour * Evaluation: Good at using various weapon instruments, especially bed crossbow and large sized weapon instruments. Black Iron Tier NPCs Gu Xiuwen * Identity: Head of Beihai Affiliate Village * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 85 points * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 45 * Political: 55 * Specialties: # Bureaucratic Knowledge: Enhances the territory’s administrative efficiency 5%. * Evaluation: A penniless scholar from a poor family, literate and familiar with poetry and literature, and a modest gentleman. Zhao Sihu * Identity: Captain of the Infantry Squadron * Occupation: Basic Officer * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 80 * Force: 95 * Intelligence: 60 * Politics: 30 * Cultivation Method: None * Equipment: Delicate Falchion, Golden Leather Armour, Delicate Shield * Evaluation: Born from grass, getting through blood and fire. Solider rank 9, turn to general. Bronze Tier NPCs Zhao Dexian * Identity: Mayor of Qiushui Town * Occupation: Civil servant * Loyalty: 85 points * Command: 20 * Force: 20 * Intelligence: 30 * Politics: 38 * Evaluation: The former chief of Zhao Jiagou village, well-mannered, skilled in village governance, adept at agricultural water management. Standard Tier NPCs Zhang Daniu * Identity: Vice-captain of the Infantry Squadron and Lieutenant of the 1st Platoon. * Occupation: Crossbow Cavalry * Level: 1st Grade * Combat Power: 20 points (Attack/defense comprehensive index, crossbow cavalry gain +5 points) * Consumption: 5 units of food/day * Skills: Basic Archery and Basic Riding. * Equipment: Ordinary Horse, Basic Composite Bow, Ordinary Crossbow, Basic Iron Sword, Basic Javelin, Basic Armour, Basic Wooden Shield. * Evaluation: Able to ride to increase their movement, and equipped with a crossbow and bow to supplement their arms. Well equipped, able to scout, raid, and use archery. NPC Tiers # Saint # Divine # Emperor # King # Gold # Silver # Black Iron # Bronze # No Tier (Standard) Category:NPC Category:Characters